X-Sabers List of Commons (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
=X-Saber Airbellum= He has claws similar to a wolverine and is very keen on traveling through a forest. He is a warrior who enjoys walking in the woods, bar hopping and reading books about weapons. He is brave and energetic, but can also be very selfish and a bit sadistic. He didn't finish school. He hates tamed dogs and is obsessed with music. Physically, X-Saber is in pretty good shape. He is short with bronze skin, copper hair and blue eyes. He grew up in a working-class neighborhood. He was raised by his mother, his father having left when he was young. He is often mistaken for a mountain lion from a far distance. =X-Saber Anu Piranha= Anu Piranha is a warrior who enjoys drinking, duck hunting, and flirting. She is kind and gentle, but can also be very violent and a bit lazy.She is addicted to alcohol, something which a friend pointed out when she was young. Physically, Anu is in good shape. She is tall with white skin, golden hair and blue eyes. She grew up in a middle-class neighborhood. Her mother left when she was young, leaving her with her father, who was a drunk. To forget her horrible life she left her family and joined the X-Saber's while meeting them at a pub near her home. She is the only X-Saber that kept her last name. =X-Saber Axel= X-Saber Axel is an elder warrior who enjoys swimming, eating out and appearing in the background at the pub. He is creative and friendly, but can also be very disloyal and a bit sneaky. Physically, X-Saber is in pretty good shape. He is very tall with pale skin, grey hair and brown eyes. He grew up in a working-class neighborhood. After his mother died when he was young, he was raised by his father. He got lost while getting groceries at a market and ended up just working at a bar as a table cleaner and eventually became a bouncer later in life. He really hates most of the X- Sabers but enjoys that they like his skills as a jack of all trades bartender and he enjoys sparing with them. He has been caught many times stealing from them but he has been forgiven of it a couple of times. =X-Saber Galahad= He intimates foes with his fancy walking stick.X-Saber Galahad is a warrior who enjoys reading, fishing and cards. He is smart and stable, but can also be very stingy and a bit rude. He didn't finish school. He is allergic to honey. He has a really strange phobia of uncooked sausages. Physically, X-Saber is slightly overweight but otherwise in good shape. He is average-height with green skin, grey hair and black eyes. He grew up in a swamp village full of fishermen. His parents separated when he was small, but remained friends and provided a happy, stable home until they prematurely kicked him out. He became a great poker player at a bar and joined the X-Saber's like the professional card player and decoy. He has delved into tarot card reading but due to him having poor verbal skills it is unclear what he predicts about the future. =X-Saber Palomuro= X-Saber Palomuro is a warrior who enjoys meditation, sleeping and sparing. Normally pretty generous and exciting, but can also be very standoffish and a bit violent. Physically, Palomuro is in good shape. Palomuro is very tall with fair skin green and orange eyes. Due to alcoholism, Palomuro looks older than normal actual age.